Between Light and Darkness
by lauryne1225
Summary: Elle lui avait pris la main. Elle avait accepté, de tout laisser : le Premier Ordre, la Résistance. Il n'en restait rien. Plus de Jedis, plus de Siths. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Kylo Ren. Une lumière et une ombre. Se mêlant, maintenant l'équilibre. Mais bientôt, leur enfant viendrait au monde, fruit des deux côtés de la Force. Sa destinée serait tumultueuse, elle le sentait.
1. Prologue

Seul ses pas résonnaient dans le long couloir. Nerveux, il ne faisait attention à rien. On s'écartait de son chemin, priant que la nouvelle soit bonne. Kylo Ren avança plus vite, encore plus vite jusqu'à arriver au secteur médical du vaisseau. Il s'arrêta devant une porte. Un cri de douleur. Il hésita à entrer. Il prit la poignée entre ses doigts mais n'ouvrit pas. Tout était silencieux maintenant. Il ne se rendit pas même compte que sa main tremblait. Et puis un pleur. Une nouvelle vie qui respirait pour la toute première fois. Il poussa la porte. La salle était blanche, pure. Son regard passa du droïde médical, au nourrisson puis à Rey.

La jeune femme avait la tête enfoncée dans son coussin, respirant lourdement, le front en sueur. Elle ouvrit les paupières en entendant Ben entrer. Elle lui adressa un petit rire de soulagement, il était finalement venu. Il ne lui répondit que par un vague sourire. Il continua d'observer la scène depuis son coin. Le droïde apporta le nourrisson enroulé dans des linges à la brune. Elle observa le petit être avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Ben... Viens voir ton fils. »

Kylo Ren ne bougea pas, jusqu'à croiser le regard insistant de la jeune mère. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et détailla le bébé. Il semblait si fragile, sa petite main s'agrippant aux doigts de Rey. L'homme ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette « chose » qu'il avait à moitié conçut.

« -Comment tu l'as appelé ? Demanda Ben.

-Comment va-t-on l'appeler. Le reprit-elle. »

Elle soupira et caressa la joue rouge du nouveau-né, puis son crâne pourvus de quelques cheveux sombre. Il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant de pupilles brunes et un regard déjà curieux qui observait la pièce si clair et illuminée qu'elle devait l'aveugler. D'ailleurs il ferma aussi les paupières, grimaçant. Sans se poser plus de question, Ben alluma la lampe de chevet et éteignit la lumière principale de la chambre, remarquant au passage que le droïde avait quitté la pièce. Il revint près de Rey et de son fils. Il avait de nouveau les yeux ouverts. Il dévisageait son père. Kylo se demanda comment l'enfant le voyait lui. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire peur ? Il lui fit un petit sourire. L'expression du bébé ne changea pas, mais il se sentait rassuré de ne pas paraitre pour un homme terrifiant auprès de son propre fils dès ses premières minutes.

« - Que penses-tu de Jacen ? Demanda Rey. »

Ben réfléchit à si cela pouvait aller à ce nouveau-né. C'était difficile de savoir si ça lui allait bien. Est-ce qu'il pourrait changer d'avis ? Après tout lui aussi avait en quelques sorte changer de prénom, troquant Ben Solo pour Kylo Ren. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas y réfléchir des années.

« -J'aime bien. »

Voilà le prologue d'une longue histoire ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mais j'espere avoir vos avis, positifs ou négatifs :)


	2. Chapitre I

Les journées étaient terriblement longues sur le premier vaisseau de l'Empire. _Exodus_ était le plus grand vaisseau qui n'ai jamais existé. Pour sa taille, il était très rapide. Du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Jacen n'avait jamais assisté à un passage en hyper espace de l' _Exodus._ Il tournait constamment autour de Corellia, ne sortant que très rarement de son orbite.

Jacen avait dix-huit ans maintenant, grand et le regard vif, il maîtrisait la Force habilement. Il était souvent comparé physiquement à son père. En effet, comme lui il avait une épaisse chevelure sombre, des yeux brun profonds et un grand nez. Mais sa forme de visage plus ronde, il la tenait de sa mère. Il était doté d'un sourire charmeur que Rey se tenait à affirmer qu'il avait hérité du côté de son père. Jacen n'en croyait pas un homme. Kylo Ren ne souriait pratiquement jamais.

Le jeune homme soupira, cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait pas posé les pieds sur terre. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il faisait léviter au-dessus de son visage un livre, qu'il lisait à travers les lignes. Un mois que son père avait tenu à ce qu'il commence sérieusement sa formation de futur Empereur. Il avait déjà assisté à une assemblée. C'était impressionnant, autant de population réunie. De sa place il surplombait tout l'hémicycle, assis à la gauche de sa mère. Rey présidait avec maîtrise l'Assemblée, c'était une femme remarquable. Son père restait plus silencieux, faisant confiance à sa femme, il ne protestait que rarement ses propos.  
Jacen se demandait souvent ce qui les avait unis. Ils semblaient si différents et même si la femme avait affirmé nombre de fois à son fils que l'Empereur les aimait plus que tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Surpris, le livre tomba sur sa figure et il lâcha une plainte. Il dégagea le bouquin et tomba sur le regard amusé de sa mère.

« - C'est pas drôle, ça fait mal !»

Rey garda son sourire et vint s'assoir au bord de son lit pendant qu'il se frottait le nez en se redressant.

« - Ça va ?

\- Comme lorsqu'on se prend un bouquin dans la gueule.

\- Jacen! Ton langage.»

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en signe d'excuse. Rey embrassa tout de même affectueusement la tempe de son fils.  
L'Imperatrice l'avait toujours impressionné, peut être parce que c'était également sa mère? Elle était toujours habillée classiquement, ses cheveux grisonnant attachés. Il l'avait toujours connue ainsi, une mère aimante et simple alors qu'elle supportait le poids de la galaxie sur ses épaules. Le parfait contraire de Kylo Ren qui passait plus de temps à s'occuper des affaires politiques que de son fils.

« - Ton père t'attends pour t'entraîner.

-Pour changer.

-Jacen...»

Le brun sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa ses chaussures qu'il commença à enfiler.

« - Pourquoi je ne m'entraine jamais avec toi ?

-Tu t'es entrainé avec moi Jacen.

-J'avais huit ans !»

Rey resta de marbre malgré que son fils ai soudainement levé le ton. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient déjà eu à plusieurs reprise.

« - Je devais t'apprendre à ne pas succomber au côté obscur.

-Que j'aurai facilement pu rejoindre autrement, et aujourd'hui je dois apprendre à ne pas rejoindre le lumineux, je sais. »

Jacen croisa ses bras. La Force, quel fardeau à ses yeux. Il était conscient qu'il était puissant mais il aurait préféré vivre sans. Sa destinée est de succéder à ses parents, garder l'équilibre dans la Force en étant à la fois Lumière et Ténèbre.

Il soupira, encore, avant de tourner les talons et sortir de sa chambre rejoignant les longs couloirs de l' _Exodus_. Le noir de ces couloirs, ils les détestaient de plus en plus. La nature corellienne lui manquait, il se sentait comme un lion en cage ici. Sur son chemin il croisa quelques Stormtroopers, il n'y avait que pour rendre les lieux moins sombres. Ironique puisque leur âme l'était, destinée à ne retirer que la vie.

Jacen poussa enfin les portes du bureau de son père. L'homme était debout face à un tableau holographique, ses cheveux brun coiffés en arrière, une main grattant sa barbe poivrée.

« -Bonjour Père.

-Bonjour Jacen. »

Le jeune homme remarqua les deux bâtons posés dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aurait peut-être au moins l'occasion de se défouler.

Ren se tourna enfin vers Jacen, le scrutant de haut en bas.

«-Assis-toi. »

Il s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils. L'air de son père devint plus grave que d'habitude.

 _J'crois que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui le combat._ Pensa-t-il, déçu.

« - Depuis peu, un groupe de Rebelle se manifeste sur la bordure extérieure. _Commença Kylo Ren._ Ils ont détruit déjà quelques vaisseaux dans lequel se trouvaient de bons officiers. J'ai rapidement répondu à ces attaques en envoyant des troupes. Mais je me suis posé la question, est ce qu'ils ont un raison de se rebeller ? _Il se tourna vers son fils, attendant sa raison._

-Je pense. _Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire insolent._ On a tous nos raisons pour être en colère. »

L'Empereur fronça les sourcils. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils. Jacen ne détestait pas son père, il n'avait simplement jamais été un père pour lui. Juste un homme, dépassé par sa paternité qui avait voulu se comporter comme un maître pour son enfant. Seulement un enfant ne peut se comporter comme un élève, et ça, Kylo Ren l'a appris à ses dépens.

« -Jacen, j'apprécierait que tu fasses preuves d'un peu plus de sérieux. Tu es le futur Empereur. Un pratiquant du côté Lumineux et aussi Obscur de la Force. »

Jacen imita son père. Posant violemment ses paumes sur le bureau, il se pencha vers l'homme.

« - Si je dois maintenir le bien dans la galaxie, pourquoi m'apprendre à connaître le côté obscur ? _Demanda Jacen d'un ton provocateur._

 _-_ Tu ne dois pas maintenir le bien, mais la paix. Et pour maintenir la paix, on doit faire des actes bons et des mauvais. _Répondit froidement Kylo Ren._ »

 **Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Quand l'histoire sortira sur Wattpad, elle sera accompagnée de gif d'acteur que j'aurai bien vus pour les OC que j'ai créés (vieille habitude que j'ai xD). Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, Jacen je le vois bien physiquement comme l'acteur de Jasper Jordan dans THE 100 (J'viens de commencer la série, elle est ouf :0).**

 **Voilà ! Au passage, j'suis très hype par le film Solo (Han étant mon perso préféré xD), vous en pensez quoi vous ? :)**


	3. Chapitre II

Jacen attendait depuis bien une heure devant le bureau de son père. Ses parents y discutaient, surement de sa future punition pour avoir encore été insolent. Il avait tenté d'écouter à la porte mais les brides de conversation comprise ne l'aidaient pas plus. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, sa mère sortit enfin de la pièce. Elle eut l'air étonnée de voir son fils encore ici. Il se leva, évitant le regard de Rey.

« -Si on allait discuter mon chéri ? »

Ses mots étaient doux, mais il savait que la discussion serait bien plus compliquée. Mais il accepta, c'était sa mère, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle était, à ses yeux, sa seule véritable famille. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ressentir la même chose pour Kylo Ren, mais manifestement, lui ne savait pas ce qu'était d'aimer son fils. A contre-cœur, Jacen suivit l'Impératrice dans les couloirs de l' _Exodus._ Elle souriait à chaque personne qu'elle croisait, et on lui répondait toujours. Nul doute, toute la galaxie devait apprécier Rey.

La femme s'arrêta devant une grande vitre donnant sur Corellia. Jacen se sentit presque provoqué, il ne mourrait que d'une chose, déguerpir de ce vaisseau et courir sur la terre ferme. Il espérait pouvoir accompagner Rey durant les fête de la moisson corellienne. Un grand évènement sur la planète qu'il aimait tant.

« -J'aimerai, que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers ton père.

-Je suis enfermé dans ce vaisseau depuis un mois à l'écouter parler des Siths, de l'Ancien-Empire et du Premier Ordre.

-Il ne veux pas que tu reproduises ces erreurs.

-C'est vrai qu'il est parfait ! Il n'a jamais fait d'erreur lui ! _Se mit à crier Jacen._

-Biensur qu'il en a fait Jacen ! Plus d'une !

-Et la première, c'est moi. »

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Rey fixait son fils, le cœur serré, la bouche entrouverte. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et essuya délicatement la goutte salée.

« -Tu n'es pas une erreur. »

Rey pris le visage de Jacen entre ses mains. Elle lui sourit tendrement, ne voulant plus voir le regard triste de son fils. Mais il s'écarta, observant le panorama, les bras croisés.

« - Je vais faire un effort. Mais laisse-moi t'accompagner à la moisson. »

L'Impératrice soupira avant de faire un signe négatif, qu'il vit dans le reflet de la vitre. Il se retourna, abasourdis par la réponse.

« -Pour ton insolence, ton père et moi refusons que tu t'y rendes.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu es notre fils ! Et que tu as des devoirs que tu as dû mal à assimiler ! »

Jacen ne bougea pas. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi énervée, encore moins contre lui. Mais bientôt, sa stupéfaction se dissipa. Il se mit à bouillonner de l'intérieur.

« -Tout ce que je demande, c'est un peu de liberté ! »

Il tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui puis affala son dos contre. Il ferma les yeux, quelques bibelots posés sur son bureau se mirent à léviter. Il était en colère, contre son père, contre sa mère, contre la galaxie entière. Depuis sa naissance, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était écouter des ordres. Il en avait marre, il voulait un peu de liberté.

Sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrèrent avant qu'il ne libère un cri de rage. Ses cahiers furent propulsés à l'autre bout de la pièce, les feuilles virevoltantes, un vase se brisa contre un meuble alors qu'une pile de livre s'écrasait au sol. Quand sa voix se brisa, que le souffle lui manqua, il ouvrit les paupières et se laissa glisser par terre. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, remonta ses genoux contre son torse alors que son corps était secoué de sanglot.

 **Chapitre plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même :). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, ça fait super plaisir 3**


	4. Chapitre III

« -Les attaques sur la bordure extérieure se multiplient. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de main sur le système Hutt. »

Kylo Ren écoutait attentivement l'officier, une main massant ses tempes comme pour mieux assimiler les informations. Une carte holographique du système Hutt était affichée dans son grand bureau, donnant une couleur bleue aux murs. Le système Hutt devait rester sous surveillance de l'Empire, s'il en perdait le contrôle, le trafic d'arme deviendrait bien plus simple. Les Rebelles seraient alors bien mieux armés.

« -Envoyé une grosse flotte pour effrayer les Rebelles, mais n'utiliser que les chasseurs et un _Destroyer_. Je ne veux pas trop endommager notre armée.

-Bien Monsieur. »

D'un geste, l'Empereur lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce. Quand la porte se referma, il commença à redonner de l'ordre aux papiers sur le bureau. Mais sa tranquillité fut rapidement terminée, une silhouette féminine faisant son apparition. Un léger sourire plana sur son visage tandis que Rey venait s'assoir sur le bord du bureau. Elle observa les plans, les compte-rendu de bataille…

« -J'ai l'impression d'être submergé par la situation. Je ne peux même pas compter sur mon fils pour avoir un avis. _Soupira Kylo._

-Il est jeune, Ben. _Justifia Rey._

-A son âge je m'intéressais bien plus à mon entrainement, à mon avenir…

-Ben… Quand vas-tu comprendre, qu'il n'est pas comme toi sur ce point. »

L'homme leva les yeux vers sa femme. Elle avait beaucoup changé en vingt ans bientôt, mais pas à ses yeux. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, son visage finement dessiné, ses cheveux bruns tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules et son regard si étrange.

Elle posa une main sur la joue de Ben, caressant sa barbe grisonnante. Il regrettait que Jacen ne lui ressemble pas sur certaines choses, et tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun les menaient à se disputer.

« -Il n'est pas fait pour rester des jours enfermés dans un vaisseau à n'écouter que des paroles. Il doit être à la place du pilote, à vagabonder dans la galaxie. Comme ton père. »

L'Empereur serra les dents, même mort, son père semblait lui causer toujours du tort. Il refusait de voir son fils tourner comme Han, il avait un destin tellement mieux.

Rey força Kylo à la regarder.

« -Je te le répète Ben. Il est jeune, il va grandir et comprendre. Mais soit moins strict avec lui. »

La femme se leva après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son mari. A son tour, elle quitta le bureau. Elle marcha dans les longs couloirs jusque devant la chambre de Jacen. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle frappa doucement, mais aucune réponse. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir tout de même. La pièce était dans un désordre monstrueux entre les livres à terre et les bouts de verres éclatés. Allongé dans son lit, Jacen était assoupi sur son coussin humide, des traces de larmes encore visible sur ses joues rouges. Rey ignora le bazar et couvrit le corps de son fils d'une couverture. Elle dégagea son front des ses cheveux mi-long et sombre pour l'embrasser.

« -Tout va s'arranger mon cœur. Tout va s'arranger. »

 **Encore une fois, c'est pas très long :/, mais dès que la vraie action va commencer, les chapitres devraient se rallonger !**

 **La biiise!**


	5. Chapitre IV

Dans les appartements impériaux, Jacen observait sa mère faire ses préparatifs. Il fixait chacun de ses mouvements, comme un enfant essayant de faire céder son parent. Mais Rey avait élevé presque seul un petit garçon bien têtu, elle savait faire preuve de patience.

« - Jacen, ça sert à rien de rester là à me fixer, je ne lèverai pas ta punition. »

Le jeune homme soupira et s'allongea de tout son long dans le canapé.

« -Et je suis sensé faire quoi pendant que tu ne seras pas là ?

-Tu verras avec ton père.

-Il vient pas avec toi ? »

Jacen s'était redressé et avait croisé ses bras sur le dossier. Rey secoua la tête négativement.

« -Non, il préfère garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passe sur la bordure extérieure.

-Ah, les Rebelles.

-Ton père aimerait beaucoup que tu travailles avec lui sur ce sujet. Que tu t'y intéresses un minimum. »

Le brun fit la moue, faisant des ronds sur le tissu du sofa. La politique n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, mais la raison pour laquelle on voulait se rebeller contre le gouvernement de ses parents l'intriguait. Il l'avait toujours trouvé assez juste, l'Assemblée entière votait les décisions importantes.

« -Je verrai. »

Il se leva et regarda les quelques hologrammes de lui enfant, en compagnie des ses parents. Ils avaient toujours été tous les trois dans cette famille. Mais au fond, il savait qu'avant cette vie, leur famille avait été bien plus grande.

« -M'man ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vivais avec qui avant de rencontrer Papa ? »

Rey ne savait pas trop quelle réponse apporter. La vérité ? C'est ce qui lui paraissait le plus judicieux.

« -Avec personne.

-Et tes parents ? _Insista-t-il._

-Ils m'ont abandonnée sur Jakku quand j'étais enfant. »

Jamais Jacen n'aurait imaginer ça. Sa mère, la grande Impératrice appréciée du plus grand nombre avait si mal commencé dans la vie. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise. Rey le remarquant, elle prit son garçon dans une étreinte maternelle. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais qu'importe, il restait son petit garçon.

« -Ce n'est rien Jacen, ça appartient au passé maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

« -Papa aussi a été abandonné ?

-Non.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

Rey s'écarta, Jacen plongea ses mains dans ses poches, fixant le sol. Il savait d'avance que son père ne lui expliquerait jamais. _S'occuper de son fils, il en était incapable, mais garder ses secrets, il sait y faire._ Pensa le brun.

La mère referma enfin son sac de préparatif et s'approcha pour dire au revoir à son fils. Elle embrassa tendrement sa joue. Il se forçait à sourire, mais elle lisait clairement sa déception.

« -Soit sage.

-J'ai plus cinq ans Maman.

-Parfois je me demande. »

Ils rigolèrent doucement. Jacen accompagna sa mère jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle quitta la pièce, il ferma doucement derrière elle. Il poussa un long soupire, déjà fatigué à l'idée d'imaginer ce que serait les prochains jours.

« -Aller Jacen, soit sage avec Papa chéri et tu pourras bientôt aller courir dans les prés. _Se dit-il à voix haute._ »

Il rigola tout seul et alla s'allonger dans le canapé. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes. Le temps semblait s'étirer et les secondes ressemblaient à des heures. Il se rassit en grognant.

« -Ça va être long putain… »

 **Pas encore très long tout ça xD! J'espère que ça vous plait! Un gros merci pour les reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir !**


	6. Chapitre V

Les mains derrière le dos, l'air concentré, Jacen lisait le panneau d'affichage devant le hangar. Quand on passait devant lui, il affirmait qu'il vérifiait que les horaires de décollages était bien tenu, par ordre de son père. Mais en réalité, le jeune homme cherchait le prochain départ pour Corellia. Rey était partie hier soir, et la fête commencerait à la tombée de la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, il y serait à temps. L'allée serait simple, il lui suffirait de prétendre que son père l'a envoyé à la dernière minute. Mais le retour serait une autre affaire, en particulier la colère de ses parents. Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas tout de suite y penser.

Jacen fronça pour la énième fois les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien à ce tableau. Tout était codés par des chiffres et des lettres sans aucun sens. Enfin si, ils en avaient un, son père avait dû les lui expliquer mais comme souvent, il n'avait pas eu l'envie de retenir. Il se retrouverai donc devant un panneau incompréhensible.

« -Jacen ! »

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vivement. En découvrant la silhouette paternelle, il jeta mentalement à l'eau tout ses plans. Il tenta un sourire des plus innocents tandis que Kylo Ren se rapprochait.

« -C'est gentil de faire un travail que je ne t'ai pas demandé.

-Tu as vraiment des oreilles partout.

-Il y a surtout des caméras. _Il désigna le plafond._ Cela fait une heure que tu essayes de déchiffrer ce tableau.

-Quelle idée de mettre des codes aussi. _Grogna Jacen._

-Pour éviter que les petits fouineurs n'en sachent un peu trop. Si tu écoutais tes leçons, tu aurais su les déchiffrer. »

Jacen soupira, son père eu l'air de sourire, amusé. Il fit signe à son fils de le suivre, ce qu'il fit en trainant des pieds, comme souvent. Il se demanda si plus tard il serait comme lui, froid et intransigeant. Il se détesterait lui-même si cela arrivait.

Ils passèrent devant une baie vitrée qui donnait sur Corellia. Il n'osa même pas regarder. Son père ralentit le pas, quelques mètres plus tard. Quand il se trouva au niveau de son fils, il se racla la gorge.

« -Je sais que cela te contrarie de ne pas te rendre à cette fête.

-Sans blague. _Marmonna-t-il en plongeant les mains dans ses poches._

-Mais tu as un devoir. _Continua-t-il en ignorant la remarque._ Je suis strict avec toi parce que tu es mon fils. _Il s'arrêta d'un coup, croisant le regard de Jacen._ Et que je t'aime. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de sourire légèrement. Jamais son père ne lui avait dit une telle chose. Cela aurait-été Rey, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait répondu que lui aussi l'aimait. Mais là, impossible. Il ne leva les yeux que lorsque Kylo Ren posa une main sur son bras.

« -Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi Jacen.

-Je sais. »

Il s'écarta et reprit leur marche. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau de l'Empereur. Le père pris place sur sa chaise, se replongeant rapidement dans les affaires politiques, au grand désarroi de Jacen. Ce dernier s'assit alors sur un fauteuil à l'autre bout du bureau.

« -Maman m'a raconté que ses parents l'avaient abandonné sur Jakku. »

L'homme leva un instant le regard vers son fils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il écoutait, du moins d'une oreille. Le garçon se pencha alors un peu plus pour s'accouder au bureau et jouer avec un stylo qui trainait.

« -Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents…

-Il y a des sujets qu'on a pas forcément envie d'aborder de nouveau. _Répondit-il froidement._ »

Gagné ! Il le savait, son père ne lui dirait rien. Jacen retint un soupir. Il hésita à forcer, mais ça ne ferait que dégrader leur relation, qui jusque là semblait se porter un peu mieux, et malgré lui, il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer les insolents. Il hocha alors la tête puis lâcha le crayon. Il se releva sans dire un mot, Kylo Ren non plus. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se retourna.

« -Je serai dans ma chambre si tu me cherches, entrain de réviser pour enfin comprendre les codes. _Ironisa-t-il._ »

Son père rigola doucement et d'un geste de main, le congédia.

…

Quelques heures étaient passés et la fête corellienne battait son plein. Allongé dans son lit, Jacen regardait sur un écran holographique la course de pod qui avait lieu à l'occasion. Le garçon adorait piloter même s'il en avait que rarement l'occasion. Ses paupières commençaient à tomber lourdement quand il y eu une grosse explosion. Il se redressa d'un coup. Il regarda autour de lui, cela venait de ce qu'il regardait. L'image était brouillée, puis elle revint à la normale. Mais cette fois ce n'était plus les modules en course qu'on filmait, mais deux présentateurs paniqués. Il y eu une autre explosion, plus bruyante. Cette fois-ci il n'y eu plus d'image du tout. Jacen regardait l'écran, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se releva et regarda par sa fenêtre. Il grogna en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Corellia.

Il se décida alors à sortir des appartements impériaux, espérant que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il se passait. Il enfila ses chaussures et courut dans les couloirs déserts. Pourtant il pouvait entendre de l'agitation. Il devina que cela provenait du centre de décollage mais également du côté du bureau de son père. Il choisit de rejoindre son père, pour qu'il y ai autant d'agitation, c'est qu'il se passait quelques choses de grave. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère. Il se mordit la lèvre, priant qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Quand il arriva vers le bureau, il croisa de plus en plus d'officier ou Stormtroopers. Il entreprit dans interpeler un pour l'interroger de la situation.

« -Il y a un attentat Rebelle sur Corellia. »

Abasourdis par la nouvelle, qu'il s'était refusé d'imaginer, il ne répondit rien. Il reprit son chemin, courant plus vite. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter tout le monde, dont son père.

« -Jacen. Que fais-tu là ? Retourne dans ta chambre ! _Cria Kylo Ren, bien trop dépassé par la situation pour avoir son fils dans les parages._ »

Le jeune homme n'eu le temps de dire mot qu'un officier entra dans la pièce.

« -Monsieur ! Une bombe à exploser à cent mètres du centre-ville.

-Où en sont les évacuations !

-La population est totalement paniqué, il est difficile de la gérer. »

Kylo Ren frappa du poing le bureau. Il regarda la carte holographique de la ville qui accueillait les festivités, des points marquants les lieux où avait exploser les bombes. Il ferma les paupières un instant, rien que pour souffler.

« -Combien de vaisseau ont décollé ?

-Dix avec cent soldat dans chacun. »

Jacen avança pour observer plus attentivement la carte, mais un léger vertige le pris. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les esprits en place. Une soudaine sensation de vide le pris, comme s'il venait à manquer quelques choses. C'était désagréable, il sentait son poul s'accélérer, sa respiration plus frénétique. Il s'assit sur un des sièges, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un lieutenant entra droit comme un pic. Kylo Ren le regarda de haut en bas, attendant quelle énième mauvaise nouvelle il allait apporter.

« -Une bombe vient d'atteindre le centre-ville. »

L'Empereur se leva d'un coup. Il tapa quelques données et une communication avec un officier sur place démarra. L'homme au costume militaire semblait débordé mais tenta de rester calme devant son supérieur.

« -Est-ce que l'Impératrice a bien été évacuée !

-Je… Je ne sais pas Monsieur. »

Agacé, il coupa rapidement la communication. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il voulait se les arracher. L'idée que Rey avait pu être touché par une des attaques le terrorisait, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Jacen avait relever la tête et le regardait anxieusement. Il aurait aimé lui dire de partir, mais il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme refuserait, ce qu'il comprenait.

Pendant de longues minutes rien ne se passa. Personne n'entra, personne ne sortit. Kylo Ren ne pouvait plus rien, tout se jouait sur Corellia.

Puis soudain le bruit reprit. Les premières informations sur des Rebelles capturés s'affichait. Les armes et les vaisseaux utilisés par les terroristes, leur nombre incertains… Des milliers d'information qui avait un sens pour chacun qui se trouvait dans le bureau. A tous sauf Jacen, qui les regardait défiler. Tout ce qu'il espérait, s'était voir apparaitre le nom de sa mère.

« -Monsieur. Nous avons trouvé l'Impératrice. »

Kylo Ren se retourna vivement vers l'hologramme qui venait d'apparaitre. Toutes les personnes dans la salle se turent. Jacen se releva lentement de sa chaise, le cœur serré.

« -Comment va-t-elle ? »

L'officier chercha ses mots. On pouvait sentir d'ici son malaise. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de redresser la tête, un air désolé.

« -Son corps a été retrouvé sans vie. Je suis désolé Monsieur. »

Kylo se figea, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il devait s'être trompé. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et souffla lourdement.

« -Vous êtes sur ?

-Il a raison. _Répondit Jacen._ »

Le jeune homme regardait son père, ses yeux bruns humides. Sa mâchoire tremblait, ses poings étaient si serrés que ses phalanges en étaient blanches.

« -Je l'ai ressenti. »

Plusieurs larmes s'écrasèrent au sol dans un son inaudible mais qui faisait pourtant mal à la tête de Jacen. Il n'arrivait pas contrôler ses émotions, entre la peine et la colère. Il aurait dû y aller, il aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Il aurait pu la sauver. Au lieu de ça, son père l'avait empêché de quitter ce foutu vaisseau. Son père, encore et toujours lui. Il voulait le haïr, lui hurler que c'était de sa faute. Mais quand Kylo Ren ordonna à tout le monde de sortir, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux et qu'il le prit dans ses bras, il ne le repoussa pas. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne sa douleur.

 **ENFIN ! UN LONG CHAPITRE ! Bon... Que dire ? Que Rey n'aura pas été très présente ? Je vous avoue que cela ne m'enchante pas plus, mais j'en avais pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et sinon expliquez moi que je puisse améliorer tout ça :).**

 **Merci pour les favs, les suivis et les reviews, vous êtes géniaux 3**


	7. Chapitre VI

Jamais Kylo Ren n'aurait pensé retrouver la capital Corellienne dans un tel état. Certains bâtiments tombaient en ruines, les rues n'étaient habitées que par les cadavres déchiquetés des victimes, leurs âmes flottant dans l'air pestilentiel. Il regardait le massacre, totalement démuni. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu le prévoir ?

« -Monsieur ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées, se tournant vers son premier général, Miller. C'était un homme assez imposant, toujours en costume militaire. Il fit signe à l'Empereur de le suivre. Quelques soldats les accompagnants, ils traversaient la ville maintenant à l'agonie. Dans le ciel gris, Kylo apercevais l' _Exodus._ Jacen devait surement être toujours dans sa chambre. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être resté avec son fils, il avait besoin de lui, et inversement.

« -Nous y sommes. »

Un grand bâtiment avait été réquisitionner, d'abord pour abriter les blessés, puis finalement pour y déposer les morts. Il ne savait quelle ambiance il préférait. Ici les cadavres étaient couverts d'une bâche, aucun regard de l'au-delà pour l'accuser de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cet attentat. Ils avancèrent entre les lignes de corps jusqu'à un, mis à part. Un Twi'lek, engagé pour le sombre travail que de trouver le nom des morts, tira la bâche. Le visage paisible de l'Impératrice se dévoila. Kylo Ren observa Rey sans pouvoir réellement y croire. Il se mit à genoux et caressa sa joue glacée. Elle semblait juste endormie. Plongée dans un long et profond sommeil.

« -Rey… _Souffla-t-il._ Je suis désolé. »

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur sa joue. Sa douleur était indescriptible, c'était comme si une partie de sa vie venait de s'effacer. Plus de joie, plus de sourire, plus rire. Plus d'amour. Plus cet amour. Tout lui filait entre les doigts.

Il resta un long moment silencieux à admirer une dernière fois cette femme. Il ne voulait jamais l'oublier. Il ferma les paupières espérant que son portrait y soit peint pour toujours. Pour l'instant son visage était net, mais dans quelques années, tout cela ne serait qu'un amas de couleur sans aucun sens.

« -Que la Force soit avec toi.»

Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais Rey aimait cette phrase, elle avait un véritable sens pour elle. Il replaça la bâche sur son visage. Deux humanoïdes soulevèrent le corps de l'Impératrice sur une civière. Elle aurait de grandes funérailles. Ce n'est pas ce qui enchantait le plus Kylo, qui aurait préféré restait en petit comité, mais cela lui retirait une tâche qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire.

Le Général Miller lui fit de nouveau signe de le suivre. Il soupira, le deuil n'avait décidément pas sa place dans sa vie. La politique prenait trop souvent les devants, même dans des jours aussi sombres.

…

Jacen regardait le contenu de son assiette refroidir. Un droïde sensé lui tenir compagnie l'avait préparée. Mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de manger. Il avait les yeux gonflés et secs, pourtant il se sentait capable de pleurer à tout moment. Aucune personne doter d'une âme n'avait oser parler à Jacen. Même son père. Il était parti ce matin pour Corellia. Pas besoin de dire qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement d'être accompagné par son fils. Le jeune homme était donc tout seul. Tout seul avec sa douleur.

Il espérait au fond, voir la porte s'ouvrir et sa mère entrer avec un grand sourire. Mais les secondes, minutes et heures passaient et la poignée n'avait pas même bougé.

« -Monsieur, vous devriez manger.

-J'ai pas faim.

-L'organisme humain à besoin de nutriment pour subvenir à ses besoins vitaux. _Jacen posa ses mains sur ses oreilles._ S'il vient à en manquer, l'humain se fatigue plus vite, perds de la masse corporelle et peut même entrainer sa mort.

-Tais toi ! _Hurla Jacen._ »

Sa main tendue devant lui, il avait projeté le droïde à terre. Une série de bruits aigues émana du robot ainsi qu'une légère fumée. Le métal qui composait la tête s'était bosselé par la violence du choc.

« -Merde… »

Il s'accroupit prêt de la machine fumante et essaya de voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de le réparer. Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il tapa dans une chaise et d'un coup de main fit tomber son assiette par terre. Sans plus s'en soucier, il alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il se précipita vers son bureau, se mettant à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs. Puis enfin, il sortit un petit holocube qu'il s'empressa d'activer. Trois silhouettes bleutées apparurent : son père, sa mère et lui. Il observa l'hologramme avec attention, reculant lentement vers son lit sur lequel il s'assit. L'image changea, cette fois ce n'était que lui, âgé de trois ans, et sa mère. Elle était rayonnante alors que lui semblait rire aux éclats. Il observa les holos changer, ils étaient si précieux maintenant. Du revers de la main il essuya ses yeux humides tout en reniflant.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, finissant par s'allonger, posant la tête sur un coussin en serrant un autre contre son ventre. Les souvenirs défilaient lentement ou peut être trop vite, il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait juste pas que cela s'arrête. Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il ne leva même pas les yeux. La personne vint s'assoir par terre, croisant ses bras sur le matelas. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il reconnut son père. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas envie non plus d'entendre ce qu'il avait vu sur Corellia. Kylo Ren semblait ne pas non plus vouloir le partager puisqu'il resta silencieux. Alors ils regardèrent simplement les holos, jusqu'à s'endormir, bercés par le passé.

 **Un chapitre pas très joyeux ma foi !J'ai eu de longs reviews au dernier chapitre, j'étais super contente ! Ducoup j'vais répondre en partie ici pour que tout le monde en profite :).**

 **La relation entre Ben et Jacen est une des choses les plus durs à faire pour moi. Parce que Jacen ne détestait pas son père comme Kylo détestait Han. Certes il lui en veux de ne pas être très présent mais au fond il l'aime. Et à la fois Ben peux pas avoir une relation fusionnelle avec son fils, ce serait respecter son caractère assez froid (sauf envers Rey où il est plus, euh, chaleureux ? xD). Donc ouai c'est pas simple tout ça !**

 **Pour la mort de Rey, je ne vous direz qu'un mot : La Force (oui bon ça fait deux.)**

 **On notera que comme l'avait suggéré Ludivinne, je me suis penchée sur les pensées de Kylo. Je comptais le faire, mais ducoup je me suis plus concentrée dessus.**

 **Et enfin THE QUESTION: Ils sont où Hux, Leia, Finn, Poe et toute la clique ? PATIENCE GUY. Normalement, si je ne change pas mes plans, y'en qu'un qui n'apparait pas parmis les quatre demandé à chaque fois.**

 **Eh bien voilà ! J'espère avoir répondu correctement ! Je pense que les chapitres vont se rallonger avec le temps (tellement désolée de vous en faire des tout petit parfois D:).**

 **Des gros mercis pour vos reviews, follows et likes, vous êtes des n'amours :D**


	8. Chapitre VII

« - Il reste qu'un prisonnier Monsieur. _Déclara Miller._ Les autres ont malheureusement succombé à leurs blessures. »

Kylo Ren faisait tourner un crayon entre ses doigts. Son esprit était rapidement distrait ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, il ferait n'importe quoi pour quitter la réalité. Il enviait son fils qui n'avait aucune obligation et la fois il appréciait pouvoir occuper ses pensées autrement que par la tristesse. Il posa le stylo et s'enfonça dans son siège en levant les yeux vers Miller.

« -Le prisonnier affirme ne pas faire partie de la Rébellion.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Miller sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se racler la gorge.

« -Armitage Hux. »

L'Empereur se redressa d'un coup. Il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à lui à nouveau un jour. Hux avait été le plus haut général du Premier Ordre. Quand il a pris le pouvoir, Kylo l'avait retiré de ses fonctions. Depuis il n'avait jamais réentendu parler du rouquin. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ait rejoint la Rébellion. Mais il doutait de ses intentions, simple vengeance ou avait-il d'autre raison ? S'il avait une liste de tout ce qu'il détestait chez Hux, il aurait rajouté qu'il avait engendré la mort de sa femme.

« -Préparez une salle, je veux lui parler.

-Bien Monsieur. »

…

Debout face à l'ex-Général Hux attaché à une chaise de fer, Kylo Ren se retenait de le tuer sur le champ. Le Rebelle avait le visage égratigné par endroit et une arcade sourcilière ouverte. Il avait dû se débattre, connaissant parfaitement son sort s'il se retrouvait dans cette pièce avec l'Empereur. Il avait changé en vingt ans, ses cheveux roux avait perdu de leur vivacité pour devenir plus terne, une barbe naissante courrait sur sa mâchoire. Le temps avait également creusé sa peau claire. Une chose n'avait pas changée, son regard haineux envers l'ancien apprenti de Snoke.

« -Comme on se retrouve Ren. _Marmonna-t-il._ »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'approcher un peu plus d'Hux. Il l'examina en serrant les dents avant de détourner les yeux.

« -Tu as assouvi ta vengeance ? _Demanda-t-il froidement._

-Je ne voulais pas la tuer !

-Et pourtant tu es des leurs ! _Hurla Kylo Ren en pointant sa veste où était brodé l'emblème Rebelle._ »

Les deux anciens acolytes s'insultaient par le regard.

« -Vous avez tué des centaines d'innocents, pourquoi ?

-Je ne fais pas partit de ces gens, Ren ! _Cracha Armitage._ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais tué que toi. »

Hux regretta rapidement ses paroles. Il pouvait déjà sentir la pression se former autour de sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement en essayant de se dégager de cette main invisible. Kylo observait son ennemi se débattre sans montrer aucune émotion.

« -Dit moi la vérité. Ou se cache la Rébellion.

-Il n'y a plus de Rébellion. _Peina à articuler le prisonnier._ Ils sont tous morts.

-Tu mens !

-Ceux que tu n'as pas tué, nous sommes entrain de nous en occuper !

-Qui ça nous ? »

Hux resta muet, serrant les dents. Il gardait son regard planté dans celui de Kylo Ren.

« -Parle. »

La pression sur son cou s'estompa mais une vive douleur le pris dans son corps entier. C'était indescriptible, comme s'il brulait de l'intérieur. Il hurla jusqu'à en perdre le souffle mais la souffrance ne partait pas. Il se tordait dans tout les sens sous le regard haineux de l'Empereur.

« -Parle !

-Non ! _Prononça Hux._ »

Il allait renforcer sa torture sur l'ancien Général mais il sentit une autre force contrer la sienne. Mi sombre, mi lumineuse. Il se retourna et tomba sur son fils. Ses mèches brunes cachaient une partie de son visage. Ses poings étaient crispés, ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de son souffle alors qu'il tentait de surpasser son père.

« - Jacen arrête. _Grogna Kylo Ren_. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas perdre contre son père. La tête de Hux tomba subitement en avant quand Kylo Ren arrêta sa torture. Jacen l'imita levant un regard moins déterminé vers l'Empereur qui le prit par le bras l'obligeant à sortir de la cellule.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ! _Gronda Kylo Ren._

\- T'as pas à le torturer !

\- Tu apprendras Jacen, que parfois on fait des choses sans en avoir le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix. »

Qui avait tort et qui avait raison, pas même Kylo Ren ne le savait. Il regarda son fils, il avait grandi en peu de temps. Il n'était pas forcément plus mature, il s'était simplement rendu compte de la dureté de la réalité.

« -Maman ne t'aurai jamais laissé faire ça. _Dit-il tristement._ »

Le père se retrouva incapable de répondre. C'était Jacen qui avait raison, Rey n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais elle n'était plus là, il faisait ça pour trouver les coupables, leur faire payer sa mort. Pour se venger. Après tout n'était-ce pas dans sa nature ? Le désir de vengeance.

…

Pour la énième fois, Jacen tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que son père était bien endormi. Le jeune homme avait enfilé ses chaussures et revêtu sa veste par-dessus des vêtements sombres et n'attendais plus que d'être persuadé que Kylo Ren ne l'entendra pas partir. Ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis leur dispute, Jacen s'étant enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant il avait un plan, qu'il comptait bien mettre en œuvre.

Il ouvrit doucement sa porte et entra dans le salon. Il faisait sombre alors il avança doucement à tâtons. Par chance il ne heurta aucun meuble et atteint l'entrée sans problème. Enfin il se retrouva dans les couloirs sombre de l' _Exodus_. Longeant les murs, il vérifiait à chaque angle que personne n'arrivait.

Il arriva prêt de l'entrée du secteur comportant les cellules des prisonniers. Deux Stormtroopers y était posté, l'un devait porter la clé digitale permettant d'entrer. Il aurait pu trouver un moyen de la voler, mais il avait une autre idée. Il leva les yeux pour voir la bouche d'aération. Il sauta pour s'agripper au rebord et tira de toute ses forces pour enlever la grille. Ainsi il put entrer dans passage étroit. Il rampa de longues minutes, jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus d'un des couloirs de la prison. Il retira la plaque et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun garde, il sauta agilement au sol.

Il dépoussiéra sa veste tout en cherchant la cellule de l'homme qu'avait interrogé son père. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, il se rappelait simplement de la couleur rousse de ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas tant de prisonnier ici et les quelques présents était assoupi.

« -Kylo Ren Junior aime les balades nocturnes ? »

Jacen sursauta. Il se dirigea vers la voix qui l'avait interpelé. Un homme d'à peine sa taille était appuyé aux barreaux de sa cellule. Le visage abimé et sale, mais surtout aux cheveux roux. C'était bel et bien le Rebelle qu'il cherchait.

« -Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Oh j'pense pas que ton père apprécierait qu'on fasse co…

-Comment vous vous appelez ? _Insista Jacen._ »

L'homme soupira, pensant au passage qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le lien familiale entre le jeune homme et Kylo Ren.

« -Hux. Armitage Hux.

-Pourquoi vous avez tué ma mère ? _Demanda-t-il froidement._

-Je ne fais pas partie des Rebelles.

-Tu étais là-bas pourtant, tu portes leur insigne. »

Hux soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de Jacen. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait confier la vérité au jeune homme. Mais après tout, il l'avait défendu, empêchant Kylo Ren de le torturer encore plus. Etait-il différent de son père ? Hux voulait le croire.

« -La Rébellion ne porte pas mes idéologies, je fais partie de la Résistance. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, confus.

« -la Rébellion initiale s'est divisée.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'idéologie de base était de simplement limiter le pouvoir de tes parents, au profit de l'Assemblée. Certain ont estimé qu'il valait mieux être radical. C'est à partir de là que la Résistance s'est formée. C'est vrai que je ne porte pas ton père dans mon cœur, mais le tuer n'aurait pas aidé. La population a besoin d'un symbole d'unification, ton père et ta mère l'incarnait. Ils gouvernaient dans un certain équilibre entre eux, mais maintenant que Rey n'est plus, il n'y a plus que Ren. L'obscurité va reprendre le dessus.

-Cela devrait te plaire, toi qui a été Général du Premier Ordre.

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était le pouvoir, Snoke m'en a donné l'opportunité.

-Comment je pourrais croire un homme juste assoiffé de pouvoir.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de me croire. »

Jacen fixa le sol en réfléchissant. Tout semblait si compliqué.

« -Il reste encore des Rebelles ?

-Je n'en sais rien, beaucoup son mort dans les explosions, d'autre ont été tué par les soldats impériaux et par les Résistants.

-Vous avez essayé d'empêcher cela ?

-Incidemment. On n'a jamais souhaité un tel désordre public. »

Un bruit au fond dans un autre couloir interpela les deux interlocuteurs. Ils se turent un instant, Jacen se préparant à voir quelqu'un arriver. Et en effet des pas réguliers s'approchaient.

« -Que compte faire la Résistance alors ? _Chuchota rapidement Jacen._

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils n'accepteront jamais que ton père seul soit au pouvoir. »

Le garde se rapprochait. Le brun hocha la tête, remerciant Hux avant de se cacher dans un coin plus loin. Il attendit dans la pénombre que le Stormtroopers retourne à son poste puis il se dirigea vers la bouche d'aération par laquelle il était arrivé et fit le même chemin en sens inverse. Quand il se retrouva loin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans la prison, déjouant la garde de son père.

« -Kylo Ren : zéro, Jacen : un. _Se murmura-t-il à lui-même._ »

 **Hey hey, bon, Hux n'était pas censé apparaitre dans l'histoire, mais j'ai craqué xD. Ces derniers temps j'adore cette victime de Hux (on va pas se mentir hein). Je pense écrire une petite OS sur lui un jour, j'vous tiendrais au courant si cela arrive :).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et surtout, que mes explications entre La Rébellion et La Résistance vous ont paru claire xD**

 **May the force be with you guys !**


	9. Chapitre VIII

Le jour des funérailles était arrivé. Jacen nota intérieurement ce jour, comme l'un des pires de toute sa vie. Il observait le défilé funèbre depuis l'estrade au bout de la longue avenue. L'évènement avait lieu sur Corellia, pour également rendre hommage aux autres victimes. A ses cotés se trouvaient son père qui avait cet éternelle expression froide. Et puis une dizaine d'hommes et femmes politiques, qui n'avait connu Rey que par des diners d'affaires. Pour le jeune homme, ils n'avaient pas à être là. Comme toutes les autres personnes observant le convoi. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, ne l'avait jamais aimé comme lui. Leurs larmes sécheraient d'ici quelques heures sans aucune trace, les siennes laisseraient d'horrible cicatrice. Ses yeux était emplis de larmes, il ne pouvait même plus les contenir, peu importe qu'il soit en public. Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule. C'était de sa faute, s'il l'avait laissé venir, il aurait pu la sauver. Mais il n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Il n'avait plus que lui maintenant. Et même s'ils essayaient de mieux s'entendre, la tension entre eux restait.

Kylo Ren s'avança pour prononcer un discours, il n'en écouta un mot. Ensuite, chacun posa une fleur sur un petit hôtel. Il plaça la sienne le plus haut possible, comme prouver à tous, que jamais ils ne pourront comprendre ce qu'elle était pour lui.

…

Comme depuis plusieurs jours, Jacen tournait en rond. Il trainait dans le bureau de sa mère, lisant ses notes, regardant quelques hologrammes. Il en avait même trouvé de lui tout bébé. Et à son grand étonnement, un où son père jouait avec lui. Il regrettait ne pas se souvenir de ça, ces moments étaient si rares. Il tournait sur lui-même à l'aide de la chaise roulante. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au sabre-laser posé sur une étagère. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère s'en servir, il n'avait seulement combattu qu'avec des bâtons d'entrainement. Lui-même n'avait jamais touché de sabre-laser. Il en rêvait, du jour où il tiendrait entre ses mains, son sabre.

Il détourna le regard et tira le dernier tiroir du bureau, retira la pile de papier, la feuilleta rapidement mais rien d'intéressant. Il s'apprêta à replacer les documents, mais il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec le tiroir. Comme s'il y avait un double fond. Il laissa les feuilles et s'accroupit entreprenant de retirer la petite planche. Et en effet, il découvrit un autre compartiment contenant un holocube. Jacen fronça les sourcils en le prenant. Il l'observa dans tout les angles et nota que c'était le type d'holocube qu'on pouvait insérer dans des droïdes destiner à porter des messages. Il chercha un moyen de le faire fonctionner quand enfin une image de sa mère apparut.

« - Ce message est destiné à Luke Skywalker. »

Jacen s'assit sur la chaise, posant l'holocube sur le bureau.

« -Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de votre part. Je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas si je vous enverrai ce message, j'ai peur qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Dans tous les cas, ce sera le dernier si je n'ai pas de réponse. _Rey marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots._ Souvenez-vous, il y a quinze ans, sur Ahch-To, lorsque j'ai touché la main de Ben, j'ai eu une vision. Une vision du futur. J'ai longtemps cru que rien ne se réaliserait, mais c'est faux. Mon fils, Jacen, je l'avais vu. J'y ai vu tant de choses, mais je me souviens parfaitement de la dernière image. Ben et son fils, se battant. Après ça je ne ressens que de la douleur, la perte d'un être maniant la Force. La perte d'un être qui m'est cher. Chaque jour, me laisse un peu plus penser que ce moment arrivera. Je refuse que ce qu'il s'est passé entre Han et Ben se reproduise. Vous devez m'aider. Je vous en supplie Luke. »

L'hologramme se coupa laissant Jacen bouche bée. Pendant un moment il regarda le vide, repensant aux paroles de sa mère. Il allait combattre son père ? Et qui était ce Han ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom, ni même celui de Luke Skywalker. Le message laissait clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le contactait. Il devait absolument trouver les autres messages, il devait en savoir plus. Il fouilla partout, retournant tous les tiroirs, déplaçant les livres.

« -Jacen ? »

Il sursauta en voyant son père entrer.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant tout le désordre._

-Euh, je cherchais quelque chose. »

Kylo Ren ne parut pas très convaincu, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à se disputer avec son fils. Il remarqua l'holocube sur le bureau. Il voulut le prendre mais Jacen l'attrapa avant. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant l'expression volontairement innocente de son fils.

« -C'est ce que je cherchais. »

Le garçon ne se fit pas plus prier pour quitter le bureau de sa mère. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma à clés. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et se mit à réfléchir de nouveau. Kylo Ren ou lui allait mourir, tué par la main de l'autre. Les deux visions le terrifiaient. Il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher cela.

« -Je dois trouver ce Luke Skywalker… _Murmura-t-il._ »

Il reprit l'holocube et en fouilla les données. Il apprit que l'hologramme avait été fait il y a cinq ans. Il en avait donc treize. Puis il trouva une destination, celle qu'aurait pris en compte un droïde envoyé pour délivrer ce message : Tatooine. Il se dirigea vers une carte de tous les systèmes connus et l'étudia jusqu'à trouver la planète de sable. L'homme devait se trouver là-bas. Il devait s'y rendre. Jacen regarda un vieux sac en toile accroché à un porte manteau. Il esquissa un sourire. Il fuirait ce vaisseau et trouverait Luke Skywalker. Pour sa mère, pour son père et pour lui-même.

 **Cela y est ! La grande aventure de Jacen va pouvoir commencer! J'ai tellement galéré à trouver une raison pour qu'il veuille quitter ce vaisseau. J'ai qu'une hâte c'est de le faire évoluer avec d'autres personnages que Rey, Kylo ou (maintenant lel) Hux.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Comme toujours, je vous embrasse fort et vous remercie pour vos suivis et reviews !**


	10. Chapitre IX

Jacen se remémorait pour la énième fois son plan. Presque deux jours qu'il n'était sorti de sa chambre que pour aller récupérer un exemplaire du tableau des décollages de vaisseau et prendre de quoi manger. Un biscuit entre les dents, il relisait attentivement son manuel de pilotage. Ces rares expériences aux commandes d'un vaisseau ne lui garantissait pas un atterrissage sans encombre. Il soupira et laissa le livre, il aurait tout le temps de le lire durant son trajet vers la bordure extérieur. Il avait trouvé un vaisseau qui partirait avec une cargaison d'armes en mauvais état contenus dans des centaines de caisses, l'idéal pour se cacher. Le vaisseau devait faire une halte à un gros croiseur pour refaire le plein de carburant. Une fois-là, il lui suffirait de voler un chasseur TIE. Mais comme tout, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il connaissait la vulnérabilité des TIEs, et n'espérait qu'une chose, réussir à fuir sans attirer trop l'attention.

Jacen regarda l'heure : quatorze heure trente. Le vaisseau devait décoller dans une heure. Il attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit en grand pour vérifier qu'il avait tout : assez de nourriture et d'eau pour le trajet, quelques vêtements, une bourse contenant toutes ses économies, l'holocube du message, une carte de Tatooine ainsi qu'une de la galaxie et son manuel de pilotage qu'il mit rapidement dedans. Il ferma le sac et enfila sa veste sombre. Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même observant une dernière fois sa chambre. Il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un holocube comportant de nombreuses photos de famille. Il le prit. Il ne lui servirait à rien à part à se réconforter. Il le mit dans une de ses poches de pantalon et mit enfin son sac sur ses épaules.

Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre, traversa une dernière fois son salon et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour sortir. Jacen avait appris par cœur les chemins qu'empruntait les gardes et à quelles heures certains couloir étaient sans surveillance, ainsi ils pourraient traverser l' _Exodus_ jusqu'au hangar sans encombre. Il resta tout de même vigilant, se plaquant dans l'ombre au moindre bruit suspect. Quand il arriva à sa destination, il chercha des son moyen de transport. Enfin il trouva le cargo Corellien. Il longea les murs, se baissant au niveau des caisses et autres boîtes contenant outils et matériels. Il observa les Stormtroopers monter la marchandise dans la soute. Il essaya d'étudier quel serait le bon moment pour se faufiler dans le vaisseau. Quand il songea que c'était maintenant ou jamais, il sortit de sa cachette et se mit à courir à toute vitesse avant de sauter sur la rampe d'accès. Il se fraya un chemin entre les cargaisons essayant de se mettre le plus loin possible de l'entrée.

Enfin il s'assit contre une des caisses, se faisant le plus petit possible. Il entendait des soldats continuer leurs allers retours, leurs bottes claquant contre le sol. Il n'osa même pas lever la tête pour voir ce qui pouvait se passer. Quand enfin la rampe commença à remonter il sentit son cœur battre d'excitation, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant son stress monter. Il appuya sa tête contre bois et ferma les paupières. Soudain le vaisseau trembla, il allait décoller. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un câble maintenant en place la grosse boîte. Il espérait que l'appareil anti-grav fonctionnait aussi dans la soute à bagage, il ne voulait pas imaginer sa chute à l'atterrissage dans le cas contraire. Il sentit de nouveau le vaisseau trembler et celui-ci quitta enfin le hangar de l' _Exodus._ Heureusement pour Jacen, ses pieds ne quittèrent pas le sol. Il avait réussi, il était fier de lui. Il regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas de vitre, qu'il aurait aimé narguer son père d'un petit geste de main. Au lieu de ça il resta recroqueviller dans son coin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

…

Jacen sursauta en entendant des voix dans la soute. Il s'était assoupi mais ne savait depuis combien de temps. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heures. Il tendit l'oreille essayant de savoir qui était là.

« -T'aurais pas pu te ramener avec le _Tonnerre_ au lieu qu'on soit obligé de jouer les passagers clandestin. _Grogna un premier homme._

-Non, c'était trop risqué. Arrête de faire ta princesse Hux, y'a toujours moyen que je te ramène au prêt de ton vieil ami. _Répliqua un autre._ »

Jacen se figea, comment Hux avait-il pu s'enfuir ? Après réflexion, lui-même avait pu entrer dans la prison sans se faire prendre, avec plus d'expérience il ne devait pas être bien compliqué de délivrer quelqu'un.

« -J'espère qu'Iris sera à l'heure. _Dit l'homme accompagnant Hux._

-Elle a survécu ? Je pensais qu'elle était morte dans la seconde explosion…

-Son groupe n'a pas pu atteindre le lieu où était la bombe, comme beaucoup d'autre. T'es le seul survivant du tien ?

-Tod et Zaari sont morts en essayant de désamorcer la bombe, quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas il était trop tard. Les deux autres et moi, on maintenait la garde. On s'est mis à courir à leur ordre. Dans le souffle de l'explosion j'ai été projeté au sol. Quand je me suis réveillé, des Stormtroopers me trainaient vers un vaisseau avec quatre autres prisonniers en sale état. Ils sont tous morts. »

Le camarade de Hux soupira. Jacen entendit l'un d'eux se lever. Il se colla alors un peu plus à la caisse, baissant la tête le plus possible. Il hésita un instant à se redresser, mais il n'était pas sûr de leurs intentions à son égard, même si Hux lui avait fait bonne impression. Il ne voulait pas se détourner de son but : trouver Luke Skywalker.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel l'un des deux autres passagers semblait se dégourdir les jambes.

« -Eh, Shawn ? _Demanda Hux._ Tu sais si Clarke va bien ?

-T'inquiètes pas Armi'. Elle était avec la Générale avant que je parte te sortir de là. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'allais te chercher, elle aurait voulu me suivre. »

Le rouquin rigola doucement, rire qui ne semblait pas lui aller pensa Jacen en se remémorant son visage.

« -T'as bien fait. »

…

Les heures passèrent longuement. Jacen n'avait pas bouger de sa place et avait sévèrement mal aux jambes à force de rester dans cette position. Le sol était dur et inconfortable au possible. Il avait essayé de dormir un peu mais la peur que les deux autres passagers le découvrent l'en empêchait. D'après les calculs qu'il avait faits, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. L'anxiété recommença à couler dans ses veines. Il avait fait le plus simple, maintenant il devait voler un vaisseau et se débrouiller pour le piloter du mieux qu'il puisse. Il avait lu et relu son livre. Il serait capable de le réécrire à la lettre prête si on lui demandait. Parfois il fermait les yeux, s'imaginant dans le vaisseau, visualisant les touches auxquels il devrait toucher et celle qu'il ne devra pas.

Il entendit Hux et Shawn s'agiter plus loin. Eux aussi devait se préparer à partir.

« -Faudra se bouger, le _Tonnerre_ va entrer dans le hangar et on aura que quelques minutes pour s'enfuir avant qu'il n'envoie une troupe de TIEs à nos trousses. »

Jacen fronça les sourcils, leur plan paraissait complétement fou. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus, c'était pour lui une aubaine. Si on déployait les chasseurs, il pourrait passer inaperçu. Il se mit à sourire, bien plus confiant. Il se tourna les pouces encore une demi-heure avant qu'il ne sente le cargo sortir de l'hyperespace, puis un quart d'heure pour qu'il se pose dans le croiseur impérial.

Le grand moment était arrivé. Il remit son sac sur son dos et commença à avancer vers la rampe. Il put apercevoir Hux et l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il était brun, assez barbu et portait une vieille veste ainsi qu'un pantalon militaire. Quand la rampe d'accès descendit les deux Résistants sortirent en courant. Jacen les imita, vérifiant qu'aucun soldat n'approche déjà pour voir l'état de la cargaison. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le hangar, il se précipita le plus discrètement possible vers le premier chasseur TIE qu'il vit. Il se cacha derrière une des ailes et observa avec attention l'entrée du hangar. Dès que le vaisseau qu'attendent Hux et Shawn arrivera, il grimpera dans le vaisseau. Et heureusement cela ne tarda pas. Quand le _Tonnerre_ fit son entrée, tous s'affolèrent. Jacen sauta sur l'échelle et grimpa le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit le cockpit et s'installa sur le siège. Il attacha les ceintures le maintenant contre le dossier. Il referma en appuyant sur un premier bouton. Il regarda ensuite les autres TIEs. Leurs pilotes semblaient également se préparer. Le souffla un grand coup et commença à se remémorer les étapes avant le décollage.

« -D'abords démarrer le moteur. »

Il activa quelques interrupteurs, engendrant une première secousse. Quelques signaux lumineux s'allumèrent, il les regarda un par un. Tout semblait bon. Soudain une voix s'éleva dans le petit chasseur.

« -Soldat LG-2152, vous êtes prêt ? »

Jacen se tendit, ne sachant quoi faire. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le micro et le bouton qui lui permettrait de répondre.

« -Soldat LG-2152 ?

-Euh… Oui affirmatif ! _Répondit finalement Jacen._

-Vous êtes autorisé à décoller.

-Merci. »

Le garçon soupira et poussa la manette qui fit décoller le TIE. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il prit les commandes entre ses mains moites et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pendant un moment il suivit les autres chasseurs avant de virer à droite pour s'éloigner du croiseur et se trouver hors de portée des tirs du vaisseau Résistant. Sur l'ordinateur de contrôle, il regarda les coordonnées de sa position. Tout en gardant un œil sur la petite bataille qui se passait plus loin, il tapa les coordonnées de Tatooine. Il sourit en voyant que dans trois heures il y serait. Il commença à prendre la direction qu'il voulait, poussant les moteurs au maximum.

« -LG-2152 ! Où aller vous ? _Cria une voix dans le haut-parleur._ Reprenez votre position immédiatement ! LG-… »

Le signal se brouilla, il était trop loin. Il se sentit encore plus soulagé. Il pressa la commande de pilotage automatique après avoir ralentit légèrement sa vitesse. Il s'enfonça dans son siège avant de soupirer.

« -Le plus dur est fait. Plus que l'atterrissage. »

Jacen profita du calme de sa traversée spatiale pour observer l'immensité de vide qui l'entourait. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul au beau milieu de l'espace. C'était à la fois excitant et terrifiant. Il se sentait à l'aise à cette place de pilote. Il se rappelle de son premier vol, c'était sur Corellia il y a un an. La sensation d'être dans les airs lui avait beaucoup plu. Son professeur l'avait complimenté pour son agilité aux commandes alors que c'était sa première fois. Son père, dans son grand froid habituel, lui avait dit qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour devenir un bon pilote. Mais il lui avait bien sûr rappelé que le pilotage ne devait pas être la priorité d'un futur Empereur.

« -En attendant, sans ça, je serai déjà mort. »

Le temps passa plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa destination. Il reprit les commandes manuelles et se prépara à entrer dans l'atmosphère. Il était redevenu anxieux. S'il se ratait, il aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il serra les manettes et se dirigea vers Tatooine. Il pouvait voir l'immensité des déserts de la planète. _Sympathique._ Pensa-t-il.

Soudain le TIE trembla, et une multitude de son aiguë retentirent associer à des signaux lumineux s'affolant. Jacen, paniqué, ne savait où mettre la tête, il était rentré dans l'atmosphère, il pensait que tout était paré pourtant. A travers la vitre il pouvait voir des étincelles se former.

« -Putain ma vitesse ! »

Il n'avait pas baissé sa vitesse, il allait beaucoup trop vite. Il tira vers lui la manette des moteurs espérant ralentir, mais le vaisseau commença à vriller sans aucun sens.

« -Oh non non non… »

Il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Le bruit dans la cabine était atroce. Il chercha le bouton d'éjection du siège. Quand il le trouva, il ne réfléchit pas plus et appuya dessus. Le cockpit s'ouvrit. Son siège se détacha du chasseur et il fut propulser quelques mètres plus loin. Jacen était maintenant dans les airs, les yeux fermés, ses mains serrant les ceintures. Il était encore haut dans l'atmosphère et l'oxygène était rare. Il commença à perdre connaissance. Soudain il sentit les sangles appuyer plus sur son torse. Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda au-dessus de lui. Le parachute s'était déclenché. Il soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha doucement du sol. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, il se prépara à se rattraper. Mais son siège était trop lourd. Sa tête heurta violemment le sable chaud. Il respira lourdement, se remettant de ses émotions. Son crâne lui faisait mal, il sentait du sang couler sur sa tempe. D'une main tremblante, il détacha sa ceinture, tombant face contre terre. Il grogna de douleur. Il voulut se relever mais il avait perdu toute son énergie. Sa vision était floue, le soleil tapait trop fort, et son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir définitivement.

 **OH MON DIEU. QU'IL ÉTAIT LONG A ÉCRIRE CE CHAPITRE. C'est la première fois que j'écris un scène dans un vaisseau et c'est pas si simple xD.**

 **Il y a pas mal de nom sortit de nul part que je vous ai balancé, ce sont tous des OCs ;).**

 **Au passage : j'ai commencé une série d'OS sur Han, Leia et leur petite famille (où vous pouvez même me proposer des idées). J'ai aussi écrit rapidement une OS sur Poe et Leia. Et si jamais, j'ai une autre fanfic sur Han Solo si ça vous intéresse ;P. Tout est sur mon compte de toute façon !**

 **BREF! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Merci pour tout comme d'hab' :)**


	11. Chapitre X

Accroupie sur le toit du vaisseau, Ana fouillait dans une boite à outil. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés, elle portait un pantalon de pilote brun user aux genoux et une chemise immaculée tâchée de graisse. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers le bord et se pencha légèrement.

« -Chewie ! T'aurais pas vu la clé à molette ! »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se releva et marcha à l'opposé. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant une grande silhouette se diriger vers les dunes.

« -Chewie ! »

Le Wookie se retourna, rugissant pour lui répondre. Elle leva le regard et remarqua la fumée s'élevant dans le ciel. Elle se dirigea vers une échelle et descendit de son vaisseau, courant dans le sable pour rattraper son ami. Il était déjà en haut de la dune et observait l'engin fumant qui venait de s'écraser.

« -Chewie, on ne va rien tirer de cette épave ! _S'exclama Ana._ »

Chewie n'écouta pas les plaintes de la blondinette derrière lui. Il continua d'avancer, la jeune femme le suivant d'un pas nonchalant. Quand ils furent assez proche, ils examinèrent les restes du vaisseau fumant, à distance respectable.

« -C'est un TIE Impérial. _Nota-t-elle._ »

Chewie marmonna une réponse en continuant d'examiner le chasseur.

« -Tu sais, ça fait deux ans que le vieux Luke est mort, je sais que tu lui dois beaucoup, mais j'en ai marre d'être ici. On pourrait prendre le _Faucon_ et aller se balader un peu. Tu sais qui ont devrait aller voir ? C'est Maz. Ça fait super… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le Wookie attrapant son bras pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'épave. Quelques secondes plus tard une grosse explosion retentit. Ils observèrent les flammes consumer le vaisseau. Chewie grogna qu'il n'y avait pas de pilote à l'intérieur, ni de siège.

« -Il a dû s'éjecter avant le crash. »

Il recommença à marcher, prenant soin d'éviter le TIE en feu. Comprenant que Chewie avaient en tête de trouver le pilote, elle prit de la hauteur. Arrivé en haut d'une dune, elle aperçut un siège et un peu plus loin, un corps. Elle plissa les yeux, faisant une visière avec sa main.

« -Chewie ! J'crois que j'l'ai trouvé le pilote ! »

Elle se laissa glisser dans le sable jusqu'en bas puis courut jusqu'au supposé pilote. Il avait la face contre le sol, alors elle le retourna sur le dos. C'était un jeune homme, de peut-être un ou deux ans de moins qu'elle. Il avait le visage abimé, surement dût à sa chute. Ses cheveux sombres et mi long étaient emmêlé et plein de grain de sable. Elle en dégagea quelques mèches de sa figure. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant des traits qu'elle avait déjà vus quelques part. Elle se retourna en entendant le Wookie marmonner.

« -Il me fait penser à quelqu'un. _Elle leva les yeux au ciel, la mine pensante._ Le garçon sur l'hologramme ! Tu sais le fils de Han. »

Chewie se pencha un peu plus. Mais d'un coup sursauta quand le pilote ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, grimaçant en crachant des grains de sable. Il fermait les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil puissant de Tatooine. Puis petit à petit, il observa le paysage désertique. Puis il observa le Wookie et la jeune femme qui continuaient de le fixer. Il les dévisagea, alternativement. Chewie émit un son, qu'elle s'empressa de traduire.

« -Il te demande si ça va. »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien d'un soldat impérial, il semblait bien trop jeune et il ne portait aucune arme ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse manifester son appartenance à l'Empire. La blonde s'accroupit face à lui et tendit sa main.

« -Moi c'est Ana, et lui c'est Chewbacca ou Chewie.

-Jacen. _Répondit-il d'une voix sèche en serrant sa main._

-Ça marche. Tu viens d'où comme ça ? »

Jacen resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il cherchait lui-même d'où il venait. Puis il secoua la tête. Il regarda tout autour de lui, semblant chercher quelques choses.

« -Mon sac ? _Dit-t-il_. Merde mon sac ! »

Il tenta de se relever mais grimaça, sa cheville étant douloureuse.

« -Eh ! Fait attention ! On a pas trouvé de sac. »

L'inconnu la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle les étudia un instant, ils étaient ébène, presque noir mais en aucun cas menaçant. Sa mentore lui avait souvent raconté que les yeux étaient le miroir d'un être vivant. Si on savait y lire, on pouvait comprendre beaucoup de choses sur chaque personne.

Jacen cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de baisser la tête pour réfléchir. Ses cheveux bruns et sales lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant ses expressions. Quand il releva le regard, il avait l'air plus confiant.

« -Je cherche Luke Skywalker. »

Ana et Chewie restèrent figés, ils s'échangèrent un regard et le Wookie prononça quelques mots.

« -On connait pas ton Luke Sky-je sais pas qui. »

La grande bête manifesta une plainte, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Ana l'ignora.

« -Notre vaisseau n'est pas loin. Tu peux t'y reposer.

-Non ! Non je dois absolument le trouver ! »

La blonde soupira en croisant ses bras.

« -Bon… Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à le trouver ton gars.

-C'est vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit de nouveau sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'empoigna et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Tous les trois commencèrent à marcher dans le désert, Jacen boitant.

« -Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où tu venais.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

En une dizaine de minutes ils se retrouvèrent devant un cargo Corellien YT-1300. Jacen l'étudia un moment, il avait l'air vieux, c'était à se demander s'il volait encore. La rampe d'accès descendit lentement et Ana la monta, soutenant toujours le nouvel arrivant. L'intérieur n'était plus tout neuf non plus. Mais le jeune homme avait l'étrange impression de s'y sentir chez lui. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Dans la pièce se trouvait une couchette où elle aida Jacen à s'assoir. Chewie arriva derrière avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit au garçon.

« -Bon… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, t'hésites pas. On va mettre les voiles pour trouver mon amie.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Y'a pas de quoi. »

Ana et Chewbacca quittèrent la petite chambre et se dirigèrent vers le cockpit. Elle se laissa tomber dans le siège du pilote en soupirant. Elle écouta les paroles du Wookie avant de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

« -Chewie, on sait pas qui il est et ce qu'il veut. Je ne le laisserai pas fouiller dans les affaires de Luke comme ça. »

Elle se pencha vers le bas du tableau de bord et sortit un holocube d'un tiroir. Elle le posa sur le tableau et l'activa. Une image aux reflets bleus s'afficha. Dessus, deux hommes et une femme portant un bambin riant. Derrière eux un Wookie qui n'était tout autre de Chewbacca. Il émit un grognement nostalgique. Ana se tourna vers lui avec une expression triste. Elle comprenait son ressentit. Elle n'avait que très peu connu sa mère et elle lui manquait énormément. C'est Maz, une amie de sa mère qui l'avait élevé avant qu'elle ne l'envoie sur Tatooine avec Chewie qu'elle connaissait déjà bien. Il lui avait appris à piloter et maintenant elle était le pilote du fameux _Faucon Millenium._ Mais par principe, elle affirmait qu'il appartenait à Chewbacca. Après tout le Wookie avait fait les quatre cents coups à bord avec l'ancien propriétaire : Han Solo. Le contrebandier et Rebelle était mort il y a une vingtaine d'année. Quand elle était enfant, Chewie lui racontait ses aventures avec son meilleur ami, cela avait toujours impressionné la fillette qui rêvait de pouvoir faire de même.

Elle s'avança et observa avec attention le visage de l'enfant sur l'holo. Il avait une petite bouille ronde ornée de cheveux sombre comme la nuit. Le Wookie lui avait expliqué qu'il s'appelait Ben et qu'il était mort, tué par le Premier Ordre, tout comme son père.

« -Si c'est un Solo, Maz sera le reconnaitre. _Fit Ana avant d'éteindre l'holocube._ »

 **Aaah ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin put introduire Ana. Je l'affectionne déjà beaucoup :P. En vrai cela me rends tellement triste d'écrire une histoire où il n'y a ni Han ni Luke :'(. J'aime tellement le trio Han, Leia et Luke ! xD. Et puis sans mentir, j'aurai adoré faire vivre quelques aventures à Jacen en compagnie de Han, mais même s'il n'avait pas été tué, il aurait été bien trop vieux le pauvre xD.**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Je vous aime fort bande d'Ewok et merci pour tout !**


	12. Chapitre XI

Jacen ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal partout mais il se força à s'assoir au bord du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il reconnut péniblement la cabine et surtout pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Le visage d'Ana le revient ainsi que son ami Wookie. Il prit ses chaussures aux pieds de la couchette et les enfila. Il grogna en se penchant, son dos était douloureux. Il posa une main sur sa poche, sentant quelques choses. Il en sortit l'holocube contenant quelques souvenirs. _J'aurai dû mettre celui du message de Maman._ Pensa-t-il.

Quand il fut prêt il sortit de la petite pièce. Il se retrouva dans un couloir aux murs brunis. Il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta nette quand une voix l'interpela.

« -Hé, t'es déjà debout ! _Dit Ana, une boîte à outil dans les mains._

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Dix bonnes heures. »

La blonde évita le jeune homme et continua son chemin dans le vaisseau. Jacen la détailla : elle n'était pas très grande et plutôt fine, mais la veste de pilote qu'elle portait la rendait plus imposante. Ses cheveux devaient lui tomber au milieu du dos une fois détaché.

« -Quand est ce qu'on va arriver ? _Demanda Jacen en commençant à la suivre._

-Quelques heures.

-Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?

-Peut-être dix heures encore.

-On ne peut pas aller plus vite ? »

Ana s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jacen.

« -Ecoute, ce vaisseau est le plus rapide de la galaxie. De plus, c'est moi le pilote ici, donc Jacen de 'ça n'a pas d'importance', tu vas gentiment retourner patienter qu'on arrive et me laisser faire mon boulot. »

Elle tourna les talons et après une dizaine de mètres posa sa malle. Elle se pencha et retira une plaque, dévoilant câbles et interrupteurs. Quelques étincelles s'échappaient du boitier la laissant sur une expression perplexe.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas. _Marmonna-t-elle._ »

Elle commença à bricoler quand elle entendit les pas de Jacen venir vers elle.

« -Tu ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment important ! J'ai absolument besoin de trouver Luke Skywalker !

-Et qu'est que tu lui veux ? _Demanda-t-elle avec agacement la pilote_.

-Je… Je peux pas te le dire.

-Hum… Tant pis, cela ne nous fera pas aller plus vite. »

Le brun soupira d'agacement. Il regarda Ana interchanger des câbles, resserrer des vis… Soudain le vaisseau trembla, les prenant tous les deux par surprise. Jacen tendit sa main par réflexe, alors qu'il avait réussit à se rattraper au mur de l'autre. Quand il regarda Ana, elle était en lévitation dans l'air, complétement ahuri. Elle dévisageait le brun comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre. Il se mordit la lèvre et la laissa regagner doucement le sol.

« -C'est toi qui a fait ça ? _Demanda Ana en se redressant sur les coudes._ »

Jacen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Chewie appelait sa coéquipière. Elle se releva et courut à travers le vaisseau. Elle entra dans le cockpit et observa l'étendu sombre à travers la vitre. Le Wookie lui affirma qu'ils étaient arrivés aux bonnes coordonnées. Elle acquiesça et se retourna vivement en entendant leur nouveau passager arriver.

« -Pourquoi on est sortit d'hyperespace ?

-Parce qu'on est arrivé.

-Tu m'as dit qu'on arriverait que dans plusieurs heures ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

-Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance ! _Cracha Ana._ Et après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai encore moins confiance en toi. »

Elle sortit son blaster de son holster et le pointa vers la poitrine de Jacen. Le jeune homme leva les mains sans quitter le regard bleu de la pilote. Le canon se posa contre son torse et Ana ne perdait pas de son cran.

« -T'es pas le premier utilisateur de la Force à chercher Luke Skywalker. Et en général ils ne sont pas du bon côté.

-Alors tu le connais ? »

Ana resta silencieuse. Chewie grogna pour l'interpeler. Une planète pleine de verdure se dévoila. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, après deux ans à voir du sable à perte de vue, les arbres lui avait manqué. Elle tourna la tête vers Jacen qui semblait tout aussi émerveillé.

« -On va bientôt savoir si tu mérites ma confiance. »

L'atterrissage se passa sans encombre. Le groupe descendit et commença à marcher vers une petite ville. Sur leur route, Jacen put observer un grand lac et au bord, une sorte de tour appartenant à un château. Ana, qui menait le chemin, s'arrêta devant une cantina dont elle ouvrit les portes avec enthousiasme. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, de la musique était jouée et des effluves d'alcool donnaient un air festif au lieu. Chewie et Ana traversaient la salle alors que Jacen était captivé par tout ce qui se passait ici. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans une cantina. Ses yeux pétillaient, il avait presqu'envie de laisser tomber sa mission pour en profiter. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il n'avait plus son père sur le dos. Qu'il était libre.

« -Hé Jacen, tu me suis ? _Fit Ana._

-Oh… Oui.

-T'es jamais venu dans une cantina. _Jacen secoua la tête._ Les gens qui viennent de 'ça n'a pas d'importance' ne savent pas s'amuser. »

Le jeune homme rigola doucement. Elle n'avait pas tort. Sa vie jusqu'à maintenant était bien ennuyeuse. Ils continuèrent à marcher, slalomant entre les tables. Ils finirent leur chemin jusqu'au bar. Ana s'y accouda et se pencha.

« -Maz ? T'es là ? »

Un petit être humanoïde arriva de la droite, une pinte de bière corellienne vide dans les mains. Elle la posa près d'une pile de vaisselle et s'approcha du groupe.

« -Ana, Chewie ! Je suis contente de vous voir.

-Nous aussi Maz ! _Répondit joyeusement Ana, suivit d'un grognement du Wookie._ »

Maz avait de grosse lunette qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des yeux globuleux. Quand elle remarqua Jacen, elle plissa les paupières.

« -Il est avec vous ?

-Ouai, il cherche Luke. »

Elle regarda alternativement Ana et Jacen. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui voulait voir Luke Skywalker. Le dernier sur la liste à être arrivé ici c'était avéré être un homme de mauvais augure. Ana était encore jeune et vivait avec Maz à l'époque, mais elle s'en souvenait. Cela avait été le dernier pour de nombreuses années.

Maz s'approcha de Jacen et le dévisagea. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était sensible à la Force et elle sentait l'inverse pour lui. Il serra les dents, comment réagirait-elle, lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'il avait une part d'Obscurité aussi puissante que celle de Lumière ? A son grand étonnement, elle se mit à sourire.

« -Comment appelles-tu jeune homme ?

-Jacen.

-De 'ça n'a pas d'importance'. _Ajouta Ana en ricanant._ »

Le brun lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora. Maz avança plus vers Jacen,et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle fit grossir les verres de ses lunettes, ce qu'il trouvait à la fois bizarre et drôle. Mais il garda son sérieux malgré son sourire crispé. Quand elle eut fini son manège, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Ana avait l'air étonné, tout autant que Jacen. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Il n'y avait que Chewie pour suivre Maz sans poser de question. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce isolée remplis de bibliothèques et d'un bureau.

« -J'ai déjà vu ces yeux, et ce sourire. Qui es-tu, Jacen ? »

Il avala sa salive, grattant sa nuque.

« -Je suis Jacen… Ren. Le fils de Kylo Ren et de Rey. »

Ana qui s'était assise sur une chaise, faillit en tomber. Il n'y avait que Chewbacca et Maz pour ne manifester aucun étonnement. Le Wookie commença à parler alors qu'un sourire naquit sur le visage de la propriétaire de la cantina.

« -Ton intuition était bonne Chewie. Jacen, tu as les yeux de ta mère et le sourire de ton grand-père.

-Mon grand-père ?

-Han Solo. »

Le nom revint à Jacen. Sa mère l'avait prononcé dans son message. S'agissait-il du père de son propre père ?

« -Comment c'est possible qu'il soit affilié aux Solos s'il est le fils de l'Empereur ! _S'exclama Ana._

-Parce que Kylo Ren est Ben Solo. »

Ben… Il se rappelait que sa mère appelait son mari ainsi parfois. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais à présent, il commençait à comprendre.

« -Je croyais que Ben Solo avait été tué par le Premier Ordre.

-Ben Solo a succombé au côté obscur lors de son entrainement avec Luke Skywalker, son oncle. »

Jacen tombait des nus. Voilà que l'homme qu'il cherchait est en réalité son grand-oncle. Ana semblait toujours aussi perdu, ce qui le rassurait, il n'était pas le seul à ne rien savoir de toute cette histoire.

« -Mon grand-père… Han Solo… Il est toujours en vie ? »

Cette fois les expressions s'accordèrent. Chewie gémit tristement tandis que Maz prenait la main de Jacen.

« -Non. Il a été tué par ton père peu avant la destruction de la base Starkiller. »

C'était donc cela que voulait dire Rey ? Elle ne voulait mas qu'un nouveau combat entre père et fils arrive de nouveau. Kylo Ren avait tué Han Solo, son père. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu arriver alors que lui-même cherchait à contrer sa destinée.

« -Vous pensez qu'il serait capable de me tuer ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que Maman pensait. C'est pour cela que je dois trouver Luke ! »

Un long silence plana.

« -Luke est mort depuis un bout de temps. _Dit finalement Ana._

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !?

-Parce qu'un mec qui se crashe dans un TIE n'est pas forcément le premier à qui j'accorde ma confiance ! »

Le silence régna de nouveau.

« -Ana, ramène Jacen sur Tatooinne. Aller chez Luke, vous trouverez peut-être des réponses.

-Et si on ne trouve rien ! _S'énerva Jacen._ Je ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien ! Mon père va retourner la Galaxie entière pour me retrouver.

-Vous rejoindrez la Résistance, ils te protégeront.

-Ils n'accepteront jamais d'avoir le fils de l'Empereur avec eux. Il doit déjà être grandement recherché.

-Leia acceptera. C'est son petit-fils et elle sentira, tout comme moi, qu'il est bien différent de son père. _Elle_ _prit les mains de Jacen_. Tout comme ton père tu es partagé entre Obscurité et Lumière, mais tu as su ne succomber à aucun de ces côtés, c'est ce qui te rends puissant. »

Combien de fois lui avait-on rappelé cette puissance qu'il possédait ? Il la maitrisait depuis sa tendre enfance, mais elle lui faisait à la fois peur. Il avait l'impression d'en connaitre si peu. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller avec la Force ? Sa curiosité et sa prudence se battait sans cesse pour savoir.

Le regard de Maz se porta sur la pilote et le wookie.

« - Ana, une fois que vous aurez ce qu'il vous faut, je t'enverrai les coordonnés de la Résistance. Maintenant partez, et vite. »

 **Raaah je suis désolée du temps qu'aura mis le chap à sortir, mais j'en suis peu satisfaite et j'avais mon BAC oral à bosser :/**

 **Je voulais remercier les** **invités pour leurs** **commentaires qui (comme tous les autres) me motivent beaucoup ! Je peux pas y répondre, mais si vous voulez discuter, ou n'importe qui, vous pouvez me trouver sur Instagram - _ . J'y ai beaucoup de montages sur Star Wars de posté xD; Sinon y'a Twitter - LauFrye ou j'dis pas mal de connrie xD**

 **Je vous fais la bise et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre XII

Jacen était assis dans un des fauteuils du _Faucon Millenium._ Depuis leur départ de la cantina il n'avait presque pas prononcé un mot. Il était pensif. Ou plutôt perturbé. Sa réflexion ne dura pas, Ana entrant dans la pièce. Elle avait une expression gênée à mesure qu'elle approchait de Jacen.

« -Hey, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement.

-T'inquiète… J'étais plutôt chiant aussi. _Sourit-il._ »

Ana répondit à son sourire et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un holocube qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle l'activa et l'image de deux hommes, une femme, un wookie et un enfant apparut. Jacen regarda l'holo sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

« -Hum… Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait de voir ça. _Elle s'assit à côté du brun._ Bon, d'après ce que Chewie m'a dit, le Wookie c'est lui. La femme, c'est la Général et Princesse Leia Organa, à côté c'est Luke Skywalker, le maitre Jedi et son frère ! Et l'homme qui tiens le bébé c'est Han Solo.

-L'enfant c'est mon père ?

-Ouai, c'est Ben Solo. »

Jacen les observa avec attention, découvrant une famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

« -Chewie était le meilleur ami de Han. Quand j'étais plus petite il me racontait quelques-unes de leurs aventures.

-Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais dit un mot sur eux. C'est bizarre. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus que mon père et moi, mais non. J'avoue être assez pressé de rencontrer Leia et à la fois stressé. Si Maz se trompe ? Si elle ne veut pas me voir ?

-Tu sais, la Générale a beaucoup perdu pour ce qu'il s'agit de sa famille. Si j'ai tout compris, elle a perdu sa mère biologique, ses parents adoptifs, son père biologique que Luke a dû tuer, son mari, son frère et son fils. »

Jacen la regarda bouche bée. Luke avait également tué son propre père ? Quelle malédiction avait frappé leur famille ?

« -Pourquoi Luke a-t-il tué leur père ? »

Ana détourna le regard et sembla hésiter. Elle tordait ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre. L'expression du jeune homme se fit plus pressante, alors elle soupira.

« -Leur père était Dark Vador… »

Il ne savait même plus comment régir. Il apprenait des choses qui lui semblait insensée. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux.

…

Kylo Ren était assis derrière son grand bureau. Le regard perdu, sans émotion. Trois jours. Trois jours que son fils avait disparu. En même temps que Hux. Il avait toutes les raisons de penser que les deux étaient liés. Il se sentait à l'apogée de son échec. En tant qu'époux : il n'avait pas su sauver sa femme. En tant que père : son unique fils s'était enfui. Il avait l'impression de replonger dans ses démons. La douleur et le tiraillement que subissait le jeune Ben Solo se ravivaient dans le cœur de Kylo Ren. Parfois, au détour d'un couloir il entendait des pleurs, celui d'un bébé. Enfant, il pouvait entendre des cris de peine. Il avait appris que Snoke en étant la cause, l'appelant pour entrer en contact et le tirer du côté obscur.

Est-ce qu'on cherchait à communiquer avec lui ?

Lorsque les pleurs revinrent dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux. Il cessa de se tourmenter un instant pour se laisser porter. Des couleurs et des formes se battaient pour devenir plus claires jusqu'à donner une chambre d'enfant. Ben était face à un berceau, un Jacen encore bébé y pleurant. Il était figé, incapable de prendre son fils pour le consoler.

« -Ben, de quoi as-tu peur ? Il ne va pas te manger. »

Il se retourna vers la voix. Rey entrait dans la pièce avec un léger sourire. Sans un doute elle amena Jacen contre elle, le berçant tendrement.

« -Il est si petit, j'ai peur de le blesser... J'ai peur de ne pas être un bon père.

-Il te pardonnera, tant que tu essayes il ne t'en voudra pas. »

Kylo ouvrit subitement les yeux. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui. Indistincte, mais dégageant une énergie puissante. Il la sentait si intensément que ses émotions se chamboulaient. Il détourna le regard.

« -Tu n'es plus là, Rey. Tu ne pourras pas recoller les morceaux cette fois. »

La silhouette devint plus précise, dessinant une femme. Elle avança vers Ben, devenant clairement Rey. Face à lui, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue. Une larme roula sur le visage de l'Empereur en sentant la chaleur sur sa peau. Cela n'avait rien de physique, mais pourtant il pouvait la sentir. Son âme pure, aimante et lumineuse. La dernière lumière de son cœur.

« -Je ne suis pas un bon père.

-Il te pardonnera. _Répondit Rey._ »

Ben leva la tête, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de sa femme. Enfin il la regardait. Elle était belle. Il retrouvait la Rey d'il y vingt ans, jeune et déterminée. Prête à tout pour sauver Ben Solo. C'est alors qu'une vérité éclata. Rey l'avait-elle également comprise ? A l'expression sur son visage il l'aurait juré. Pourtant il se sentit obligé de la prononcer.

« -Je n'ai jamais pardonné mon père _._ »

 **Bon ! Cette fois c'est lisible xD; Merci Vronik de m'avoir informée :)**

 **Normalement il s'agit du dernier chapitre où Jacen apprends des choses que nous savons déjà héhé. Je vous avoue que ça m'agaçait à force xD. J'aime trop écrire sur la relation de Ben et Rey, jla trouve... Particulière ?**

 **Les vacances approchent jvais essayer de ravoir un bon rythme de publication ! Je vous fais des bisous et vous remercie !**


	14. Chapitre XIII

Le vaisseau s'était posé il y a quelques minutes et Jacen n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de sortir. Il était allongé dans sa couchette toujours aussi chamboulé. Le voilà héritier de Dark Vador.

« -Quel plaie… _Marmonna-t-il._ »

Il se redressa et prit ses bottes qu'il enfila. Il sortit de la cabine et fit son chemin jusqu'à la rampe du _Faucon._ Quand il posa le pied sur le sable, il se mit à chercher ses deux compagnons du regard. Le soleil lui semblait taper encore plus fort que la dernière fois.

« -Ah ça y est t'es sorti ? _L'interpela Ana du toit du vaisseau._

-Ouai, alors, tu m'emmènes chez Luke ? »

La jeune femme descendit toit après avoir prévenu Chewie qu'ils y allaient. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le désert jusqu'à une maison ancrée dans la roche. Jacen était impressionné, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ana lui emboita le pas en poussant la porte de la bâtisse. L'intérieur n'était pas très grand, mais il y avait une multitude de chose. Il avait une impression étrange ici comme si la Force vivait entre ces murs. Il effleura du bout doigts les couvertures des livres poussiéreux.

« -Personne n'est entré depuis la mort de Luke. _Commenta Ana._ C'était quelqu'un d'assez mysterieux.

-Tu l'as connu ?

-Pas vraiment. Un jour que j'étais très malade il m'a soigné avec ses trucs de Jedi, du moins il m'a apaisé. »

Elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler, mais malgré ses tendances d'ermite, Luke était une personne avec un grand cœur. Elle regrettait même de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu.

« -J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il n'a pas répondu à ma mère… _Se dit-il à lui-même._ »

Ana était aussi curieuse que lui. Alors que le jeune homme feuilletait de vieux recueil, son attention fut attirée par un ouvrage qui avait l'air plus récent que les autres. Elle le retira et en tournant délicatement les pages. Tout avait été écrit à la main soigneusement. Après avoir lu quelques lignes, elle interpela Jacen.

« -Jacen ? Je crois que c'est le journal de Luke.

-Comme un journal intime ?

-J'en sais rien mais je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est lui qui l'a écrit. »

Il s'approcha et prit le livre qu'Ana lui tendait. A son tour il en lu quelques brides et tomba sur un dessin. Il représentait un pan de mur vêtu d'une tapisserie ornée de signes qui lui étaient inconnus.

« -Pourquoi il a dessiné ça ? _Demanda-t-il._

-Eh, ce n'est pas ça ? _Répondit-elle en pointant une tapisserie similaire au fond de la pièce._ »

Jacen s'en approcha et l'étudia avec attention. Le tissu était vert foncé et les inscriptions brodées d'une couleur proche de l'or. Il chercha un moment s'il y avait un sens mais rapidement son attention fut portée sur un autre phénomène.

La tapisserie bougeait. Il posa sa main dessus pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de mut derrière.

« -C'est un passage… _Murmura le jeune homme._ »

Il retira la tapisserie, dévoilant ainsi un petit tunnel creusé dans la roche. Quand il fit un pas dans l'enclave, la sensation qu'on le tirait à l'intérieur le prit. C'était comme si une multitude de main, y compris dans son esprit, l'attrapait pour l'entrainer plus loin. Il se laissa faire et avança, Ana derrière lui, main sur son blaster. Quand ils arrivèrent au fond, ils trouvèrent un tas de pierres, comme si quelques choses était enfouis en dessous.

« -Aide moi à retirer les pierres, s'il te plait. »

Ils tombèrent tout les deux à genoux et commencèrent à dégager les roches. Jacen retira les dernières pierres qui cachait un coffre. Il le dépoussiéra d'un coup de main après l'avoir tiré vers lui. Il sentait le regard intrigué de Ana à côté de lui. Quand le brun voulu enfin l'ouvrir, il tomba rapidement sur le cadenas. Il le prit dans sa main et l'examina.

« -La clé doit être chez Luke. _Dit Ana._

-Il n'y a pas de clé. »

Ana le regarda, déconfite. Elle était étonnée de ne pas voir de déception chez Jacen. Quand il se tourna vers elle, il souriait.

« -Il s'ouvre grâce à la Force. »

Les deux jeunes se fixèrent, chacun émerveillé par l'ingéniosité d'un simple cadenas. Il se remit face au coffre, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. La sensation était étrange, mais il pouvait sentir les mécanismes du cadenas se mettre en marche jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cliquetis.

« -Il est ouvert ! _S'exclama Ana._ »

Jacen tira sur le cadenas pour le retirer. Avec appréhension, il ouvrit la boite. Posé dedans, un sabre laser, celui de Luke surement. La main presque tremblante, il toucha le métal froid. Il sentit soudainement son cœur s'emballer. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais impossible. La vision du couloir disparue, un autre se dressa rapidement. Un salon, un canapé, une bibliothèque. Rien de plus classique. Sauf la scène qui s'y passait. Deux personnes se disputant, une femme aux cheveux long et brun, portant une robe immaculée face à un grand homme avec une vieille tenue de pilote. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. Pas plus que le petit garçon qui entra en hurlant dans la pièce. Les bibelots explosèrent, les livres tombèrent au sol. Jacen évita de justesse un vase, il tomba au sol. Le décor changea. Il avait soudainement froid. Une forêt, de la neige. Le ciel était sombre, il pouvait entendre le son de sabres laser qui s'entrechoquent. Il se redressa et observa les deux silhouettes se battre. Un homme vêtu de noir, armé d'un sabre rouge contre une jedi au sabre bleu. Ils étaient à force égal. Chacun tenant le poignet de l'autre, pour ne pas se prendre un coup. Mais la femme pris l'avantage, le frappant au bras, puis avant qu'il ne chute dans la neige, au visage. Puis soudain, la terre se mit à se fissurer jusqu'au pied de Jacen. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher sa chute dans le gouffre. Il tomba dans une pièce rouge. Les mêmes acteurs, mais il n'y avait plus de haines dans leurs regards. L'homme tendait sa main, la femme hésitait. Puis elle l'empoigna. Il la tira vivement vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. La couleur du sang s'effaça pour la pureté du blanc. Un lit, la femme et l'homme. Mais un nouvel arrivant. Un nourrisson. Jacen s'en approcha, on ne le remarquait toujours pas. Quand il croisa le regard de l'enfant, il reconnut le sien.

…

« -Jacen ? Eh Jacen ! »

Le june homme fronça les sourcils en sentant son corps secoué. Il ouvrit les paupières encore étourdies. Il était de nouveau dans le passage, Ana accroupis près de lui. Elle semblait inquiète, mais soupira en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dès que tu as touché ce truc, t'as plus bougé et puis tu t'es évanoui. _Dit la jeune pilote._ »

Le brun se rassit doucement, frottant ensuite son visage avec ses mains. Les images défilèrent de nouveau dans sa tête. Il tenta de se focaliser sur les visages. Puis soudain il comprit.

« -J'ai… J'ai eu une sorte de vision. Au début, il y avait les trois personnes, tu sais, celle de l'hologramme.

-Han, Leia et… Ton père ? »

Jacen hocha la tête. Quelle était cette dispute pour que Ben se mette dans une telle colère. Il se rappela le soir avant la mort de sa mère, il avait également tout détruit dans sa chambre. Avec amertume, il pensa que finalement, il avait quelques points communs avec Kylo Ren.

« -Après, mes parents se battaient, dans une forêt, la terre s'est fissurée. Puis une grande salle rouge, celle où mes parents ont scellé leur alliance. Ma mère me l'avait raconté il y a longtemps. La dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'était le jour de ma naissance. »

Ana l'avait écouté attentivement, une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras. Elle ne saurait décrire l'expression de son ami. Il ne semblait pas triste, ni heureux d'avoir vu tout ça. Juste, perdu. Il lâcha un long soupir avant de se lever et prendre le sabre de Luke. Il le serra avec détermination et l'observa un moment. Puis il s'éloigna d'Ana, et d'une simple pression sur un petit bouton, le sabre laissa apparaitre un laser vert. Les deux se mirent à sourire, alors que Jacen faisait doucement tourner l'arme.

« -Ce truc est vraiment super.

-Tu en a déjà essayé un ? _Demanda la blonde._

-Non jamais. _Il éteignit le sabre et commença à se diriger vers la sortie._ »

 **Yooo ! Comment vous allez ? :) Ptain la vision de Jacen j'l'ai écrite y'a tellement longtemps, c'est un bon cap si j'ai enfin réussit à la mettre XD**

 **Faut que je vous parle d'un truc ! J'ai commencé à réfléchir à une histoire ou je revisiterai Star Wars à partir de l'Ep 4 ! (Déso j'suis pas assez fan de la prélogie pour trouver des trucs à écrire dessus, même à ma sauce x) ). Pour donner une idée: Han serait toujours officier Impérial, Leia connaitre Luke depuis plus longtemps et rencontrerait Han ailleurs que sur l'Etoile Noire, et Luke aurait eu un entrainement de Jedi depuis bien plus jeune par Obi-Wan. Ce serait un AU ducoup x). Mais ça me tenterait de ouf ! Surtout que dans cette perspective j'aimerai écrire la suite ou on aurait un Ben toujours du côté lumineux et Rey sombre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ma foi xD**

 **Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les n'enfants ! Je vous aime fort ! A bientooot !**


End file.
